Endless Night
by catrocker15
Summary: Ichigo sang pemburu vampir hendak membunuh vampir yang ternyata di luar dugaannya. Vampir yang justru malah suka menjahili dan lebih suka makan selai stroberi ketimbang darah. Karena darah sudah terlalu mainstream?.


Fanfic menjelang Halloween, Rating masih aman meski ada sedikiiiiiit _"bumbu2 sho-ai"_ yang ga terlalu bahaya. Starring **IchixTsuru** , ending agak gaje :v. Anyway, selamat menikmati 'w'

.

.

.

Di malam yang gelap dan dipenuhi suara hewan-hewan malam, burung hantu, serangga, lolongan serigala, dan kelelawar, bahkan background musik dari pengembara yang entah sedang menyanyi dimana, seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah yang tak kalah dari terangnya sinar bulan, sedang menjelajahi hutan yang kabarnya tidak ingin didatangi oleh siapa pun.

Ia adalah Ichigo Hitofuri, sang pemburu vampir, hendak menuju ke sebuah kastil yang jaraknya tak jauh dari hutan yang sedang ia jelajahi saat ini.

Kabar menyebar di desanya, bahwa belakangan ada monster-monster yang menyerang warga desa dan menculik beberapa penduduk yang diberitakan adalah di bawah pimpinan seorang pangeran kegelapan, yaitu si pangeran vampir.

Mendengar kabar itu, Ichigo tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sebagai pemburu vampir, sudah tugasnya untuk segera melindungi penduduk desa, khususnya keluarganya, yaitu 11 adik-adiknya, dan masih ada yang kecil-kecil.

"Akhirnya, terlihat juga kastil itu. Demi keamanan desa, dan demi adik-adikku, aku pasti akan menembus jantung vampir itu dengan senjataku."

Ia mengecek kembali peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk tugasnya. Dilihatnya jimat berbentuk boneka chibi Ichigo, rajutan dari adik-adiknya, Akita, Gokotai, dan Hakata.

 _"Kak Ichi, dengan ini, kakak akan aman, dan boneka ini menyimpan segala perasaan kami agar kakak tetap terjaga dan kami akan selalu melindungimu!"_

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat perkataan ketiga adiknya yang paling kecil. Lalu ia melihat juga dua gelang kembar yang dipakai di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Gelang batu yang menampakkan wajah kembar Hirano dan Maeda.

 _"Kak Ichi! Pakai ini, batu asli ini kami pesan khusus dari penjual batu akik di desa. Agar kakak selalu ingat wajah kami dan kakak tidak ketakutan melihat para monster maupun si vampir!"_

Ichigo menghela nafas dengan tetap tersenyum, berpikir bagaimana mereka bisa tahu ini palsu atau asli, takutnya malah dibohongi oleh si penjual. Yang penting, ia menghargai pemberian adik kembarnya itu.

Lalu ada juga botol-botol ramuan buatan ketiga adiknya yang lain, Yagen, Midare, dan Atsushi. Botol ungu pemberian Yagen yang di labelnya bertuliskan,

 _"Ingat Kak Ichi, ramuan ini punya banyak khasiat. Namun bila diminum semua, kakak bakal menjadi berserk. Maka dari itu, baca baik-baik dosis dan penggunaannya yah."_

Yagen memang calon dokter di desa, bahkan ia menuliskan dosis-dosis di setiap botol obat maupun ramuan yang diberikannya kepada yang memerlukan. Semoga kelak ia beneran menjadi dokter yang lebih teliti mencantumkan kegunaan dan efek samping yang lebih jelas untuk ke depannya.

Botol kedua pemberian Midare, berwarna pink dan bermotif hati-hati, tidak punya label apapun, hanya perkataannya yang diingat,

 _"Kakak Ichi sayang, Midare sayaaaaaang banget sama kakak. Jadi, ingat yah! Ramuan khusus ini, harap disimpan dan dipakai seperlunya yah. Kuharap, kakak tidak menghancurkan botolnya dan bisa kakak simpan untuk kenang-kenangan."_

Tidak jelas apa isi ramuan itu, ia hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berharap yang justru yang dikhawatirkan Midare adalah dirinya, bukan botolnya.

Botol terakhir dari Atsushi. Botol isi kelereng-kelereng jaman ia masih kecil sering memainkannya dengan saudara-saudaranya, namun karena sudah beranjak remaja dan mainannya sekarang kartu-kartu bergambar monster seram atau cewek-cewek bertubuh bahenol dengan balutan kain-kain yang hampir memperlihatnya bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas. Pesannya untuk Ichigo,

 _"Kak Ichi, daripada laci mainanku penuh, mending jadikan kelereng ini senjata saja! Gampang kan? Tinggal ditaruh di lantai biar para monster tergelincir seperti menari-nari."_

Ichigo mulai mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa tidak dikasih ke Akita, Gokotai dan Hakata saja, jangan sampai kartu-kartu itu juga dimainkan oleh ketiga adiknya yang masih kecil itu.

Terakhir, ada senjata khusus pemberian ketiga adiknya yang sudah remaja. Dari Nakigitsune, Namazuo, dan Honebami.

Pemberian Namazuo, plastik bermotif ikan lele yang katanya berisi bom maut. Kembali Ichigo mengingat perkataan Namazuo,

 _"Ingat, kak Ichi. Kalau terdesak, lempar saja bom ini. Dijamin para monster pasti akan bau sampai mesti mencuci badan mereka berkali-kali, kan lumayan mereka akan lebih menyibukkan diri untuk membersihkan diri mereka. Bahkan untuk vampir, baunya lebih kuat daripada bawang putih!"_

Saat Ichigo memegang plastik itu, ia sendiri ngeri memegangnya dan langsung ia bungkus dengan beberapa lembar kertas koran. Adik berambut ahoge itu, kok bisa-bisanya ia tidak merasa jijik dengan bom maut buatannya yang didapat dari kuda-kuda peliharaan mereka.

Senjata dari Honebami, standard untuk membunuh vampir. Paku dan palu kayu tajam, pedang perak, air suci, serta Rosario. Namun hanya satu senjata yang tidak umum, 2 batang tulang?. Tidak ada perkataan khusus dari adik berambut putih sebahu itu, hanya kata _"TTDJ"_ saja.

Senjata dari Nakigitsune, selembar daun yang bisa membuat Ichigo menjelma menjadi siapapun untuk mengelabui musuh. Dan pesan singkat darinya,

 _"Daun ini hanya bertahan sampai jam 12 malam. Bila kakak pakai ini lebih dari jam 12 malam, maka kakak akan kembali ke bentuk semula.",_ yang perkataannya diwakilkan oleh rubah kesayangan Nakigitsune.

Dan buruknya, dari desa sampai ke kastil sudah memakan 2 1/2 jam, tepatnya sekarang sudah jam setengah 11 malam. Karena tidak bisa menggunakan kuda yang dibikin Namazuo sakit perut semua untuk membuat bom mautnya serta tidak ada kereta kuda yang berani mengantarkan Ichigo ke sana. Takut kalau balik ke desa si pengendara kuda malah bertemu dengan salah satu monster.

Maka Ichigo bergegas dan berlari menuju ke kastil tersebut, belum ada senjata yang akan disiapkannya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia dihadang oleh dua pria bertelinga serta berekor seperti serigala muncul dari balik pohon.

"Ooh, manusia serigala rupanya...", kata Ichigo dengan mengambil posisi bertarungnya.

Manusia serigala bereyepatch dengan memakai dog tag "Mitsu" membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Hei, manusia. Berani datang ke sini sendirian, pasti mau bertemu dengan tuan kami, ya kan?"

"Sudah tahu aku akan datang, lebih baik kalian mempersilahkan aku masuk agar aku tidak membuang-buang waktuku untuk mengurus kalian.", kata Ichigo mengingat durasi waktu untuk senjata Nakigitsune.

Namun manusia serigala satunya dengan tato naga di tangan kirinya dan ber-dog tag "Kuri", maju dan mengepal tangannya.

"Hmph! Sayangnya saat ini aku sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, dan orang itu adalah...kau."

Ichigo mulai berpikir, apa yang akan digunakan olehnya untuk mengalahkan kedua manusia serigala tersebut. Dan tak lama, ia langsung tahu senjata apa yang akan digunakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian...majulah!"

"Hoo, sok keren juga kau, tapi aku tidak akan kalah keren! Ayo, Kuri-chan!"

"Nggak usah dibilang juga ngerti, Mitsu!"

Kedua makhluk itu meloncat bersamaan dan hendak mengeluarkan cakarnya yang terlihat sangat tajam. Ichigo langsung menghindar begitu keduanya menghantam tanah.

"Hee..boleh juga kau. Tapi kali ini kami tidak akan meleset!"

Mereka kembali akan menyerang Ichigo. Pemburu vampir itu tetap tenang dan ia dikelilingi oleh kedua makhluk itu sedang memutarinya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Lalu duo tersebut langsung meloncar kembali untuk menerkam Ichigo, dan tiba-tiba, Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya dari tasnya.

"Nih! Makan ini!"

Senjata rahasia dilemparkan dan...

 _*HAP!*_

 _*BUOOOM!*_

Begitu senjata tidak sengaja diterkam kedua serigala itu, tiba-tiba ada ledakan kecil dan menimbulkan asap. Ichigo terbatuk-batuk dan begitu asap mulai menghilang, pemandangan berubah, tidak terlihat kedua manusia serigala itu, melainkan...dua anak kecil yang bertelinga anjing dan berekor anjing, namun dengan menggunakan dog tag yang sama, Mitsu dan Kuri.

"...a...apa...? Apa mereka...berubah...menjadi anak anjing?"

"WAN! WAN! WAN!"

"Wuaaaaaaaaah enak sekaliiii!"

"Nyam...nyam...nyam..."

Kedua manusia serigala itu telah berubah wujud menjadi manusia anak anjing berukuran chibi dan menggigit-gigit tulang yang dibawa Ichigo pemberian Honebami.

"Ternyata...senjata Honebami...tulang penjinak serigala!", teriak Ichigo dengan sedikit rasa puas dan heran.

"Nyam..nyam..nyam...ini tulang paling enak yang pernah kucicipi! Ada lagi kah?"

"...Mitsu! Kok kamu malah enak-enak menggigit tulang? Jangan lupa kita harus mengalahkan manusia in-..."

Belum selesai Kuri berbicara, ia malah kembali mengigit tulangnya. Dengan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang, tidak tahan karena rasa tulang tersebut benar-benar membuat giginya semakin terasa bersih dan segar.

Sementara mereka enak-enak menggigit tulang, Ichigo diam-diam beranjak untuk segera menuju ke kastil. Namun, seenak-enaknya tulang tersebut, anak anjing chibi bernama Mitsu sadar akan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo. Ia kembali fokus dan mengejar Ichigo.

"Eiiitss! Mau kemana kau? Jangan larii!"

"Wuaaah!?"

Ichigo terjatuh dan ia terkejut, Mitsu ternyata masih ingin menyerang dirinya, namun...bukan Ichigo yang jadi sasarannya, melainkan...ia mengendus-ngendus tas Ichigo.

"Ndus ndus ndus...hei manusia! Kenapa kau cuma membawa 2 tulang saja?", tanyanya dengan mata besarnya yang berbintang-bintang dan air liur yang menetes.

Ichigo sedikit bingung, tidak menyangka bahwa begitu sukanya Mitsu dengan senjata rahasianya.

"Ma...maaf...cuma ada 2 saja...sekarang..menyingkirlah dariku...anjing...baik..."

"WAN~"

Ichigo hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dan wajahnya agak merona, karena ia malah mengelus-ngelus kepala Mitsu dan Mitsu beneran berubah seperti anak anjing yang masih ingin menginginkan makanan. Ditambah, ekornya pun bergoyang-goyang.

"Kalau saja...mereka bisa kubawa pulang...", pikir Ichigo, menghadiahkan anak anjing ke adik-adiknya.

"Mitsu curang! Aku juga tidak mau kalah!"

"Eh!? AAAH!"

Kuri pun tidak mau kalah, ia mendarat ke perut Ichigo karena iri ingin dielus-elus Ichigo. Namun pemuda pemburu itu pun tidak tahan, ia malah memeluk erat dua anak anjing chibi tersebut, gemas dan lupa akan tujuannya.

Kesadaran pun kembali, Ichigo terkejut merasakan dirinya menjadi terlalu gemas. Maka diletakkannya chibi Mitsu dan chibi Kuri. Ichigo berdehem dan duduk berlutut di depan mereka.

"Ehem! Maaf kalau aku malah jadi gemas. Dan...sepertinya aku malah membuat ukuran kalian berubah bentuk."

"Tak masalah! Aku masih merasa keren kok dengan bentuk seperti ini!", jelas chibi Mitsu dengan semangat dan berpose keren menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pipinya.

"Cih...mau chibi mau besar...yang penting...makan makan sendiri..tidur tidur sendiri...", lanjut Kuri dengan muka kesalnya.

"Aaaah Kuri-chan pasti juga senang kan dielus-elus kayak tadi?", Mitsu menggodanya dengan mengelus-ngelus kepala Kuri.

Sekali lagi, pemandangan chibi Mitsu dan chibi Kuri membuat Ichigo gemetaran dan berusaha menahan dirinya. Sampai ia akhirnya berdiri mendadak.

"Cu..cukup! Sekarang aku harus pergi. Tuan kalian...si pangeran kegelapan...dia ada di kastil itu kan?", tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk arah kastil yang agak dekat dari belakang.

"WAN! Saat ini, tuan sedang tidur pulas! Dan asal kau tahu saja, manusia! Tuan kami...tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan! Jadi...kumohon, jangan bunuh dia!"

Chibi Mitsu berlari memeluk kaki kanan Ichigo, memohon dan mulai menangis.

"Wuah!?"

"Kaing..kaing...", Kuri juga ikut-ikutan memeluk kaki kiri Ichigo sambil menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di kaki Ichigo.

"A..duuuuh..."

Ichigo mengangkat dan memeluk mereka.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Namun, ini tugasku sebagai pemburu vampir. Kalian pasti dihipnotis sehingga mengira dia bukan makhluk jahat kan? Tenang, selesai menunaikan tugasku,kalian akan kubawa pulang dan kurawat baik-baik."

Mendengar perkataan Ichigo, Mitsu dan Kuri memandang wajah Ichigo dengan air mata yang masih menempel di matanya.

"Kami nggak bohong! Temui aja dia dan kau pasti tidak akan membunuhnya! Aku yakiiin!"

Ichigo menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan mereka kembali.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian begitu yakin. Namun, aku tidak akan tertipu dengannya. Pasti akan kulenyapkan dia dari dunia ini."

Ichigo langsung berbalik dan hendak pergi ke kastil. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kalau kalian kubawa pulang, aku janji akan memberikan tulang lagi."

Telinga chibi Mitsu dan Kuri berdiri, dan mereka duduk manis. Ternyata, kelemahan mereka adalah tulang, dan mereka langsung diam seperti menunggu tuannya pulang.

Akhirnya, Ichigo dapat pergi dengan tenang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

5 menit kemudian, Mitsu dan Kuri berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia serigala.

"Hei Mitsu, apa menurutmu, manusia itu bisa membunuh tuan kita?", tanya Kuri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hmm...entahlah. Tuan kita tidak akan dibunuh semudah itu kan? Karena...tuan kita..."

"Sudah cukup, aku ingin menghabiskan tulang ini. Terserah kita mau ikut siapa, yang penting...aku masih bisa hidup sesukaku."

Mendengar itu, Mitsu tersenyum memandang Kuri.

"Yang penting...kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"

Kuri pura-pura tidak mendengarkan Mitsu yang sedang menggodanya. Mitsu mencoba mengelus kepala Kuri, namun Kuri mengelak dan menunjukkan taringnya dengan geram.

"Iya iyah maaf! Yah...kita lihat saja apakah fajar berikutnya akan mencerahkan kita untuk menuju ke kehidupan yang beda.", jelas Mitsu sambil memandang ke arah kastil.

Sesampainya di dalam kastil, Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan semua monster dan ia sampai ke sebuah ruangan besar, dimana terdapat sebuah peti mati berwarna putih dengan lapisan emas di pinggir tutup peti.

Ichigo meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, siapa tahu duri besi muncul dari balik lantai atau yang tertidur di dalam peti itu mendadak keluar dalam bentuk kelelawar. Ichigo dengan pelan menginjak lantai yang mengarahkannya ke peti tersebut. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di dekat peti mati tersebut. Mengingat ia mahir berpedang, maka diambillah senjata pedang perak pemberian Honebami.

Dengan pelan ia menggeser tutup peti mati tersebut, dan terlihat wajah yang memejamkan mata. Ia begitu terkejut.

Dilihatnya, makhluk yang dijuluki pangeran kegelapan, justru berbusana putih, mulai dari rambut perak, kulit putih pucat, bulu mata putih yang sangat lentik, bibir pucatnya yang tertutup erat, mantel putih dengan dua bros berantai emas yang mengaitkan mantelnya, tangan dengan jari lentik yang bersilang menyentuh dadanya, tertidur tanpa membunyikan suara nafasnya.

Ichigo tercengang melihat mahkluk tersebut, ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan satu kata pun, hanya satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya.

 _"Makhluk yang...sangat...cantik.."_

 _._

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatinya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajahnya. Begitu bersinarnya makhluk itu, dan tangan Ichigo secara tidak sadar bergerak sendiri hendak menyentuh wajah makhluk itu.

Tiba-tiba, kesadaran Ichigo kembali, dan ia kaget akan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia menjauh, dan menahan tangannya yang hendak menyentuh wajah tersebut.

 _"Aku ini...ngapain sih?"_

Begitu Ichigo mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya, ia pun langsung mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya. Ia sadar bahwa tugasnya adalah untuk menusuk jantung makhluk tersebut selagi masih tertidur, walaupun ia masih heran dengan penampilan vampir yang tidak biasanya tersebut.

Tak peduli mau berwujud apa bahkan wujud wanita secantik gambar kartu mainan milik Atsushi, Ichigo tidak akan terpesona, karena yang di depannya adalah makhluk buruannya, yang harus dilenyapkan demi keselamatan umat manusia.

Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali perkataan dua manusia serigala sebelumnya, bahwa ia tidak dapat membunuhnya begitu saja. Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perkataan makhluk kegelapan tidak akan mudah menghasutnya. Dan ia membalikkan pedangnya, ujung pedang melurus ke bawah mengarah ke dada vampir tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan tak lama, ia membuka matanya dan menatap vampir itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Enyahlah kau...dari dunia ini...!"

Ichigo segera menancapkan pedangnya ke arah dada vampir itu. Namun belum sampai menghunusnya, tiba-tiba...

"WUAH!"

"A...APA!?"

Vampir itu membuka matanya dan berteriak. Ichigo kaget dan ia secara refleks mundur. Kaget melihat makhluk itu tiba-tiba terbangun. Dan vampir itu bangkit dari peti matinya, menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang, tatapan menghipnotis. Ichigo kembali tercengang dengan dua manik berwarna emas menyala itu menatapnya.

Keduanya terdiam, memandang satu sama lain. Vampir itu juga memandangi Ichigo, terpana dengan sosok ala pangerannya yang sedang memegang pedang perak.

"Ka...kau...manusia...Kau..ingin membunuhku..ya?"

"E..eh...? I..ya! Kau makhluk kegelapan, tidak akan kubiarkan dirimu berada di dunia ini lagi! Sekarang juga akan kuhunus kau dengan pedang perak ini!"

Vampir bernuansa putih tersebut terdiam dan ia dengan pelan mengeluarkan raganya dari peti mati,berdiri dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Ichigo, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah pucat dengan bukaan mata yang lebar bagaikan mayat hidup.

Ichigo merasa aneh karena ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, apakah ini ulah si vampir itu, apakah dirinya dihipnotis oleh mata menyalanya itu. Namun pada akhirnya, vampir itu sudah dekat dan ia menyentuh pipi Ichigo, wajah Ichigo pun memerah.

"He..hei! Apa yang kau?"

Dengan pelan tangan vampir itu turun mengitari leher Ichigo yang terlihat dari balik kerah jubahnya. Tak lama kemudian, vampir itu mulai berbicara kembali.

"To..."

"Eh..."

Tiba-tiba, tangan vampir itu meremas jubah Ichigo dan ekspresinya berubah.

"TOLONG BUNUH AKUU! PLEASE...!"

.

.

Sejenak Ichigo terdiam dan ia berpikir apakah ini mimpi atau masih kenyataan, mendengar satu kalimat yang tak disangka dari makhluk tersebut.

"Tu..tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa makhluk keji sepertimu dan menghisap darah para penduduk malah tiba-tiba memohon untuk dibunuh?"

"Aaaaah sudah jangan cerewet saja! Sini pedangmu! Aku sudah bosan hidup!"

"LHO WUAAH?"

Vampir tersebut justru malah hendak merebut pedang perak Ichigo dan ia mengarahkan ujung pedang tersebut ke dada kiri dimana terdapat jantungnya yang sedang berdetak. Ichigo malah menjadi heran bukan main, mana ada vampir yang tiba-tiba hendak ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Ka..kau yakin mau mengakhiri hidupmu?"

"Iya! Aku sudah bosan, bosaaaaaaaaaaannya minta ampun, sudah 1000 tahun lamanya aku hidup dan darah manusia begitu-begitu saja, bahkan aku malah menghabiskan waktuku untuk memberi makan Mitsu dan Kuri dan mereka selalu hepi-hepi sepanjang masa dari imut-imut jadi amit-amit. Tapi aku sendiri...sudah merasa tua tapi stamina selalu sama saja dan ga merasa tambah lemah atau kuat dan bla bla bla bla..."

Mendengar curhatan dari sosok makhluk kegelapan tersebut, Ichigo sudah mulai tidak tahan dan ingin rasanya segera menusuk jantungnya. Tapi entah kenapa, tangannya tidak dapat digerakkan seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya sehingga merasa ragu untuk membunuhnya. Masih penasaran apakah Ichigo terkena hipnotis dari vampir itu atau dia sendiri yang tidak dapat membunuhnya, mengingat perkataan Chibi Mitsu sebelumnya. Akhirnya, curhatan vampir tersebut selesai, dan Ichigo mulai bertanya kembali dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, apa hanya itu kata-kata terakhir yang ingin disampaikan?"

"Ya...", jawab vampir itu dengan wajah pasrah dan menunduk.

Ichigo mulai menggenggam pedangnya dengan kuat dan akan menusuk dada kiri vampir itu.

"Baiklah...tidurlah dalam ketenangan..."

Ichigo memajukan pedangnya dan sudah tinggal beberapa inci saja ujung pedang perak itu akan menusuknya.

.

.

"He..."

.

Tiba-tiba, vampir itu menyingkirkan pedang perak Ichigo dan ia tersenyum. Ichigo terkejut karena vampir itu bergerak cepat dan menjatuhkan dirinya sampai menyentuh lantai. kedua tangan Ichigo digenggam erat oleh tangan kiri vampir itu.

"A-apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Hehehe, kaget kan? Sayang sekali aku tidak semudah itu bisa kau bunuh, pemburu vampir yang tampan."

"Kau..menipuku!? Dasar mahkluk kejam! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Vampir itu terus tertawa dan tangan kanannya meraba wajah Ichigo, turun sampai menyentuh bagian pinggul pemuda berambut biru cyan itu.

"Apa yang kau!?"

"Sayang sekali, wajah tampan sepertimu harus terlihat ketakutan sepeti ini, namun justru membuatku merasa membuatku ingin menggodamu lebih dan lebih, ehehehehe!"

"Ugh! Vampir hidung belang! Penipu!"

Vampir itu malah tertawa keras mendengar hinaan Ichigo, dan akhirnya ia berhenti sejenak. Memperhatikan wajah Ichigo.

"Matamu indah sekali, bibir mungil dengan warna yang membara..."

Ichigo sempat terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan vampir itu.

"Maaf, kau bilang bibirku apa? Membara? Aku tidak memakai lipstik loh! Kau tidak sakit mata kan?"

"Hahahaha, kau ini lucu sekali! Ah sudahlah, lanjut ke bagian yang menarik."

Jari lentik pucat vampir itu kembali naik menyentuh leher Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo merasa geli dan makin merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hentikan!"

"Kulit yang begitu halus, aku bisa mendengar urat nadimu yang berdetak begitu kencang. Kau tegang ya?"

"Sudah tahu malah tanya! Lepasin aku duuh!"

"Bentar, bentar! Hmm...aku mencium wangi yang sangat menggoda dari dirimu..."

Ichigo tambah terkejut, karena si vampir mengendus-ngendus lehernya dan Ichigo tidak tahan, ingin sekali rasanya ia menendang vampir tersebut namun tenaga makhluk berusia 1000 tahun itu tidak bisa dilawan kalau sudah menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Heeh...akhirnya kutemukan bau wangi itu. Baiklah...selamat makan..."

"Agh! Hentikan!"

Ichigo menutup matanya saat tangannya mulai kembali meraba-raba bagian pinggulnya.

Tak lama tangannya melepas tangan Ichigo, ia membuka matanya dan merasa tidak ada yang berbeda dari tubuhnya, baik dari lehernya, tidak dirasakan rasa sakit satupun. Lalu ia melihat ke arah vampir tersebut yang tiba-tiba terlihat bahagia seperti anak kecil, memeluk sesuatu.

"Eh, lho, hah? Itu...kan.."

.

.

"Wohooo! Akhirnya kutemukan juga makanan yang paling enak di dunia ini! Selai stroberiiii!"

Dengan posisi masih berbaring telentang, Ichigo bengong dan hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan melotot ke vampir tersebut. Tak lama ia mulai mencoba bangun dan duduk.

"Itu kan...senjata dari Midare...jadi...Midare memberikan aku selai stroberi?"

Ichigo menutup wajahnya dan ia bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya, ternyata vampir itu mengincar selai stroberi buatan adiknya yang paling cantik di keluarganya.

"Astaga...Midare...Rupanya, itu tujuanmu membawakan aku senjata ini..."

"Hei! Kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu?", tanya vampir itu yang membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Ichigo dengan masih memegang botol tersebut.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan terlihat gugup.

"Habis...kupikir...kau bakal menggigit leher dan menghisap darahku...kupikir aku akan mati...ternyata...ternyata..."

Vampir tersebut tertawa kencang dan menepuk pundak Ichigo dengan keras.

"Ya ampuuun! Please deeeh! Kau pikir aku seperti vampir-vampir pada umumnya?"

"Hah, jadi...kau tidak minum darah?"

"Bah, asal kau tahu saja. Darah sudah terlalu mainstream!"

Mendengar kata asing yang diucapkan vampir tersebut, Ichigo hanya bisa facepalm dan tak lama, ia gemetaran. Vampir tersebut menjadi heran dan mencoba melihat wajah Ichigo yang ditutup oleh tangannya.

"Oi, kau...marah ya? Aduh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu terlalu parah jadi..."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kali ini giliran si vampir yang tercengang melihat Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata terlihat dari mata pemburu vampir tersebut. Si vampir mulai terlihat ketakutan sambil memeluk botol selai stroberi. Akhirnya, Ichigo berhenti tertawa dan mengusap air matanya.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf! Habis, entah kenapa, baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu dengan vampir sepertimu!"

"Ah..ahahahaha, maaf juga, kalau sudah mengagetkanmu...eer..."

"Ichigo."

"Ah, namaku Tsurumaru, salam kenal, tuan stroberi."

Mendengar balasan Tsurumaru, wajah Ichigo memerah dan mulai terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ja-jangan panggil aku stroberi! Dasar vampir tua."

"Ugh! Tua-tua begini aku masih segar bugar kali!"

"Huh, huhu...hehe..hahahahahaha!"

Entah apa yang membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan terdengar oleh Chibi Mitsu dan Chibi Kuri yang masih asyik menyantap tulang pemberian Ichigo. Atmosfer ketegangan di antara keduanya mulai hilang perlahan dan justru berubah menjadi percakapan yang tidak mengenal waktu.

"Tsurumaru, kalau memang kau bosan hidup, mengapa tiba-tiba kau sengaja bercanda dan malah mengajakku bercengkerama seperti ini?"

"Yaah, seperti yang kukatakan, sesungguhnya aku memang sudah bosan akan mengambil hidup para manusia selama beribu tahun lamanya. Kalaupun para pemburu vampir pun memburuku, tetap saja mereka sangat tidak worth it untuk dihadapi. Makanya, kupikir apa aku perlu mengakhiri hidupku saja. Hanya, kasian donk Mitsu dan Kuri."

Sekali lagi Ichigo mendengar perkataan Tsurumaru yang mulai sok kebarat-baratan tersebut, dan tertawa kecil. Tsurumaru tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesendok selai stroberi yang ia ambil dari Ichigo dan memasukkannya ke mulut Ichigo.

"Akan tetapi, ini pertama kalinya pula aku bertemu dengan pemuda berwajah tak berdosa sepertimu. Kau berbeda dari pemburu vampir yang lain.", kata Tsurumaru diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Ichigo menelan selai yang dimakannya, dan ia kembali bertanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kok bisa? Memang, apa yang beda?"

"Well...aku melihat kau seperti tidak membenci Mitsu dan Kuri, dan malah membiarkan mereka hidup. Lalu aku bisa melihat dari sorot matamu, kalau sebenarnya kau pria penyayang segala makhluk hidup kan. Katakan, apa kau memiliki keluarga yang begitu menyayangimu?"

Ichigo terkejut akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Tsurumaru. Ia menopang dagunya dengan jarinya untuk berpikir sesaat. Dan kembali ia membuka matanya yang dipejamkan sebentar, menunjukkan kedua manik emas kecoklatannya memandang Tsurumaru, dan tersenyum.

"Ehem...seperti katamu, aku memang memiliki keluarga yang sangat kusayangi, dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi mereka."

Wajah Tsurumaru memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

"Astaga, aku ini kenapa sih? Kok malah jadi grogi gini?"

"Tsurumaru?"

"Wuoo! Apa, apa?"

"Ah, maaf apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Tsurumaru tertawa kecil dan merangkul Ichigo.

"Hehe, sangat! Lagipula, entah kenapa, rasanya kita bisa jadi teman."

Ichigo tertawa kecil, namun sejenak ia mulai penasaran kembali.

"Tunggu dulu, kok kamu bisa tahu kalau aku membiarkan Mitsu dan Kuri hidup?"

Tsurumaru hanya bisa bersiul sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Eeer...aku...sempat mengintip kalian sih saat kau akan menuju ke sini, ehehehe.."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau pura-pura tidur saat aku datang untuk menusukmu?"

Ichigo menjitak kepala Tsurumaru dan Tsurumaru hanya cengar-cengir, dasar vampir tukang jahil, namun Ichigo tidak membencinya. Dan Ichigo mulai mengerti akan peringatan Chibi Mitsu untuk tidak membunuh tuannya.

"Hei, Ichigo, bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol-ngobrol sambil menghabiskan selai ini? Dan rasanya, aku merasa belum ingin mati dulu setelah bertemu kau."

"Hmm...aku tidak keberatan, sebab, sepertinya kau juga bukan vampir yang jahat. Aku mempercayaimu, Tsurumaru."

Kembali kedua wajah pria itu memerah, dan sepertinya akan jadi malam yang panjang dan bahkan bakal membuat Ichigo lupa akan adik-adiknya. Dan, akan jadi pengalaman yang mengejutkan bagi Tsurumaru yang malah berteman dengan manusia. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo, tidak tahu apa yang bakal ia sampaikan ke adik-adiknya, namun, ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Tsurumaru. Kalaupun Tsurumaru bisa bertobat untuk tidak melukai para manusia, Ichigo bakal membawa pulang vampir tersebut dan menjadikannya teman dekatnya, serta tidak lupa membawa pulang juga Chibi Mitsu dan Chibi Kuri untuk adik-adiknya.

.

.

-Tamat 0_0 -


End file.
